Surprise
by OnlyDarknessAwaits1369
Summary: ONE SHOT. Zoro was part of the U.S Rangers back then. But due to a promise he made to someone a long time ago, he quit the force and went back to his home town with no regrets taken and fulfilled that promise he made. AU. YAOI. PWP. HOMOPHOBES KEEP OUT!


Summary: ONE SHOT. Zoro was part of the U.S Rangers back then. But due to a promise he made to someone a long time ago, he quit the force and went back to his home town with no regrets taken and fulfilled that promise he made. **AU**. **YAOI**. **PWP**. **HOMOPHOBES KEEP OUT!**

**DISCLAIMERS:** One Piece is not mine nor the characters. I'm just a fan who loves to SHIP 'em characters. Especially to my favored ones.

**WARNING**: YAOI. MxM. First ZoSan Fic. OoC madness. Strong usage of vulgar Languages and explicit sexual content. MINORS NOT ALLOWED.

**A/N: **Not really into introductory words but I wish everyone a Happy Belated Holidays! I know Zoro's birthday was two months ago but just couldn't help but dedicate this to him. And also, thank you READER-SAN for giving this a shot. Hope you'll enjoy yourselves while reading this and would drop a few SAYS, it would highly be appreciated. And LASTLY, I've made the necessary drills, so to those HOMOPHOBIC readers, you've already been warned. If this ain't your stuff, then GET OUT! I don't need you here. This fic is only for me and others like me who appreciate YAOI, so GET LOST!

Moving on...

"**Surprise"**

Zoro was part of the U.S Rangers. But due to a promise he made to someone a long time ago, he did not renew his contract and quit the force. He was actually the top soldier in his unit and made many patriotic actions for the country in the last eight years he had served them. Everyone knew and admired his excellent combat and firing skills and his bravery and courage for the unknown. So it was no wonder why many were shock when he suddenly gave his retirement form to their superior. His generals even asked him to reconsider, offering him to be promoted to a higher rank, but his decision was already made. He left the force and went back to his home town with no regrets taken and fulfilled that promise he made.

...

A year had passed since he quit being a Ranger. Zoro's living a peaceful life now. He rebuilt the family dojo he had inherited from his late foster father. Returned the dojo back to its former glory with brand new equipments using the money he had saved while still at military service and most of all, having the loudest, foul mouthed, irritating, trash talking, sexy ero-cook the world has ever known as his lovely _'hubby'_. Though he's mostly the dominant in their relationship, he still treated the latter as an equal. Not that he was degrading the female community or anything, just that HIS cook prefered to be called 'that' way rather than _'wifey'_. Also, Sanji was THAT promise.

They were playmates since kids, lovers since high school and college and now, partners for eternity. It was no wonder to their friends to why they suddenly quit their successful profession just to be with each other, after all, they were the BEST at what they do. The love they have for each other was as priceless as the most priceless diamond in the whole galaxy. Though they are always at each other's throat, they still managed to preserved their love after all this years. After all, there's no such thing as a perfect relationship, right?

Anyway, today was Zoro's thirtieth birthday and everyone close to him actually forced him to have a party. It wasn't really his kind of thing but as the word _BOOZE _was mention, he immediately was okay with it. Also, s'not like he's actually gonna miss his hubby's delicious cooking. Sanji's a god in his kitchen, anyone foolish enough to decline his world class dishes is either stupid or outright crazy, s'not like he'll admit that infront of him though.

...

The night was very much a success. Everyone definitely enjoyed the party. Most of their friends got totally wasted despite being a work week, while other's were able to hold down their liquors. Everything felt as it should be. Perfect. And when it was time to finally call it a night, everyone left one after another. The sober ones helped the drunk ones get home. It was strenuous but eventually, everyone was gone. The couple were finally left alone with alot of cleaning up to do and Zoro was definitely _NOT _up to it. So instead of grabbing a broom from the cleaning closet, he grabbed his partner and hugged him from the back.

Sanji made an unmanly yelped, due to the anonymity of his actions but like hell he would get discourage by it. As a matter of fact, it actually served as a _TURN ON_ for his now awakening libido.

The latter on the other hand, was obviously not so happy of what he just let out. In fact, he was embarrassed for the not so manly reaction he had just made and was obviously pissed at Zoro for causing it. But Zoro wanted none of that. He didn't want the cook to fuzzed over such trivial thing and might end up agruing with him so, he immediately distracted the blond and caught to the chase.

"So, where's my present, shitty cook?" He husked against the other's ear and slightly pressed his groin against the other's clothed ass.

This however, turned the tides successfully over. The blond began to relaxed under his arms, even pressed his own hips against the birthday boy, "Hmm...help me with the cleaning and I'll give it _AFTER _we're done." Sanji hummed as he wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck, playing with the spikes of green that grew there.

Zoro growled at the action. He always liked it when his lover plays with his hair, especially during foreplay. It added excitement to what was to come. Now, he definitely wanted to take his blond right then and there but cleaning was totally against that. And knowing HIS Sanji, Mr. Ultimate-Neat-freak, there was obviously no other way around it.

He manly whined in disagreement as he tried to persuad the other into submission by slightly grinding his hips against the other's backside, both his hands were on the other's hips now, while he nibbled on exposed flesh of the other's neck.

He thought his plan succeeded when the latter began to moan and grind back, but his hopes shattered when the blond spoke, "Ain't changing my mind here, Marimo. Your just wasting precious time." with that, the blond moved in a swift motion and in no time, freed himself from the ex-ranger's grasped.

The blond cook faced his still shock state with a mirth plastered on his face before turning around with a wink and picked a single plastic cup from the floor.

Zoro was tempted to just force himself to the blond, knowing Sanji would eventually succumbed, but that was definitely beyond his morals. He may not raised into a gentleman but he was no primeval either, even though the latter always begs to differ. So instead, he just smacked the blond's unexpevting ass and proceeded to cleaning.

"Damn tease cook." He growled petulantly as he proceeded to his tasked.

...

Zoro was at the downstairs bathroom, washing his hands, when he heard the front door shut. Sanji was back from throwing the garbage and was probably in the process of keeping the cleaning equipments they've just used. They have been cleaning for the last fifty minutes and during those times, his sanity was being tested.

Watching Sanji from the corner of his eyes bending his body to pick plastered drinking cups from the floor was definitely complete torture. They've made truce about not jumping the latter during cleaning duty so that they could finish early but he should've known better.

He had to endure Sanji's sadistic side while mentaining a high level of tolerance. Sanji was obviously teasing him, testing his patience, by flexing his body in ways that was no lesser than being suggestively sexy.

Luckily, Zoro managed to passed that test. Now that there was nothing hindering his way, he was difinitely going to asked his end of the bargain. Sanji better be prepared for he was definitely ain't holding himself back now.

He finished rinsing the last remaining soap from his hands and exited the bathroom. They still have an hour and a half before this day would end, so he made a beeline to where he thought Sanji might be and planned to make the best of their remaining time. But to his surprise, the blond was nowhere in sight. He called for the latter's name but silence greeted him back. He gritted his teeth when he finished checking the entire first floor. The blond was obviously playing tricks with him again and he was definitely not up to it. This was his first _'ME' _day celebration that he'd celebrated together with the blond since they entered LDR those eight years ago. He didn't wanted to waste anymore precious time and yet, Sanji seemed to be not up to~

His thoughts were cut short when the lights suddenly went out and there were muffled sounds coming from the living room. He immediately went to check and saw Sanji's laptop playing a movie on the center table. Everything was so dark beside the glow coming from the said gadget so it wasn't really that hard to approached and settle himself down on the coach to watch what was on the screen.

His eyes then went wide like saucers when he realized what was actually playing.

_'It was the first time he and Sanji met!'_

They were so young then, toddlers to be exact. It was Zoro's third birthday and he was crying for Kami only knows the reason why. He was being videoed by Koshiro, his foster father's name, and was trying to shut him up behind the camera by showing him a very stupid looking toy. He was sprawled on those sandbox thingies at his old backyard and he chuckled at how pathetic he had actually looked back then with his nonstop falling tears. It was old memories and he exactly knew what was about to happened next.

_'Sanji's grand entrance...'_

On the video, toddler Cook with his tiny little legs suddenly appeared out of nowhere and sat down, staring analytically, beside the crying little Zoro, who apparently haven't noticed the latter's presence until of late. He asked Koshiro before why he did not minded Sanji's sudden appearance then and was only told that his father was curious of what the blond toddler would do and just stood on the side, unknown to what the blond was thinking.

_'Toddler Sanji then suddenly kissed him on the cheeks!'_

Younger _HIM _immediately stopped crying and was only hacking from time to time, looking so confuse as ever at the blond. Present him then put a hand against his mouth as he tried not to laugh at the next event that he was sure to transpire on the video.

There was a moment of locking doey blue eyes with teary dark green ones on the screen. Video Zoro by now, had already settled down and the camera focus was zooming in on the younger version of them, mainly on the younger version of the cook.

This was it. His most favorite part of the video. He braced himself for the upcoming perfect shot of the century.

_'The~'_

His anticipation was suddenly cut off when the screen suddenly changed into dancing smiling yellow heads instead of that PART! He was about to shout _'WTF!' _when something floral scented suddenly invaded his nose.

Zoro immediately turned his head to check where the source came from and was met with something glowing from the darkened area by the stairs. He stood up from where he was seated, turned off the gadget on the table and went to where the glowing was.

Once there, he saw little scented candles illuminating the stairs that led to the second floor and then chuckled. This was definitely the work of HIS cook. The blond was the romanticist between the two of them. Only _HE _would do this kind of cheesy stuff in their relationship while it was up to Zoro to make sure that the blond was highly rewarded for his effort. And so, with a scratched on his head, he head upstairs, but not after putting out the lit candles in order to prevent fire, one by one.

When he arrived at the second floor, what greeted him there were more candles that needed to be _PUT OUT. _He then groaned, the candles obviously made a path that led towards the master's bedroom but this time, scattered petal roses were also present. He already found it strenuous putting out every single candle, so he was not about to pick a broom up and sweep the floor clean from those damn flowers! So instead, he just made his way towards their _'love nest',_ ignoring the pestering feeling of knowing there'll be more cleaning work to do in the morning.

Every step he took however, send more ecstatic signals throughout his entire system. He knew what was about to happened once he reach the bedroom, but the sheer thrill of the unexpected was still lingering. He wondered what his ero-cook had in mind. Obviously, all his issues towards the latter earlier had already dissipated and was now replaced by pure carnal. He just can't wait to see what lies beyond the door he was heading to. Luckily, his wait was over. When he was standing right in front of the wooden portal, he immediately turned the knob and finally went inside to seal his fate.

The room was also illuminated with scented candles and he couldn't help but wonder whether the cook was planning to burned their house down or something. There were alot of those lighted shits placed throughout the entire room and this time, they vary to different sizes. But what really caught his eyes the most was the new beddings on the bed, red satin to be exact, and the sexy man sitting crossed legs on the egde of the bed, facing him and the door with a smug grin on his lips.

_'Finally, we're getting somewhere.'_ He smirked as the man on the bed stood up and slowly flaunt his way to Zoro's in proper soldier position, where his hands were at his back.

The ex-Ranger couldn't help but growled internally as he noticed the blond was wearing _'The boyfriend's shirt' _with three upper buttons left unbuttoned. The cook was definitely a certified Tease, he concluded. Sanji knew how greatly it affects him everytime he wore one of his shirt. They were always a tad bigger than the blond and it enhances his milky mile long legs that Zoro had a very strong weakness against.

"Like my gift, Marimo?" The blond purred as he looped his arms around his neck and was bitting his own lower lip, clouded blue hues slightly looking up due to the small height difference between the two.

Zoro placed his hands on the latter's hips, arching a fine lined eyebrow, "Oh? This is it? I was expecting something far more original from that cheesy book guide of yours, cook." He smirked as he saw a slight twitched of annoyance on the other's face.

He then felt a slight pull on his short green locks from the back of his head, "Fuck you, marimo. If only I don't honor my words, you most definitely won't be having any tonight."

Zoro couldn't help but be more turned on by the threat. He always liked it when the ero-cook used that foul mouth of his. It always drew out words that are highly suggestive for such occasions, not to mention he also found it _HOT _riling the blond cook up.

"Fuck me? Maybe you're talking 'bout yourself there, shitty cook?" Zoro's smirk turned even more smug as he pulled Sanji closer to him 'til their groins were flush against each other, which drew out a delicious moan of appreciation from the other man himself, "You know full well how you like taking it up on the ass." He whispered in a tone that only the cook had the pleasure of ever hearing.

Sanji hummed to what seemed to be in consideration before suddenly crushing his lips against with his.

The two immediately indulged in a tango of pure lust and passion. They've always find ways of making every little thing a competition and today's no different. Both were fighting for dominance for who would sweep the other's off his feet first through lip locking. Zoro used his talented tongue to overpower the blond and finally succumb to him, but Sanji, however, was no easy stake today. Though obviously starting to feel overtaken, he still managed to pull out a stunt of his own by using his own skills just to smite the domineering Zoro.

He felt Sanji snake a hand down towards his muscled chest and began to play with the clothed nub over there, while his other remained at the base of his neck, pushing both their heads together as if separation was a severe crime. This successfully managed to weaver Zoro's rhythm for a slight moment to let out a pleasured groan which Sanji immediately took to gain dominance over their kiss. Sanji delved his tongue inside Zoro's mouth to explore every cavity. He obviously enjoyed every second being the top until it lasted. Because once Zoro finally regained his front, he immediately took charge, making Sanji's knees buckle and immediately got sweeped off his feet. Zoro was definitely a much more better kisser than him and both of them knew that.

Zoro noticed that Sanji was hardly supporting himself anymore, so he had to do something about it before it was too late. His hands, which was still on each side of the other's hips, finally moved from where they rested and made their way to groped each of the blond's round and succulent buttocks before lifting the said blond off his feet and let Sanji instinctively wrapped his long legs around his waist. This action caused them to simultaneously moaned as their clothed erections brushed against the other, causing the separation of their lips.

"Bed. Now." Sanji then breathed out.

Zoro grunted, then squeezed the perfectly shaped globes under his hands grasp, "Demanding much?" He said teasingly as he still followed what he was told and made his way towards the bed.

Zoro earned a kick on the back of his thigh by Sanji's achilles due to this, making him grunt his pain and took revenge by bitting the blond on the shoulder, enough to leave a mark. Sanji jerked at his sudden ministration before being dropped on the bed ungracefully. Sanji was about to snapped at his shitty treatment but he silenced him with his hungry pair of lips. The cook immediately gave himself to him, allowing him to moved them both in a much more better location on the bed.

Sanji moaned as Zoro brought his hand under his shirt and make his way to his left nipple, twitching and pinching it mercilessly, while his other hand began to palm him through his dark boxers, all the time assaulting the blond's exposed neck and pulling out more delicious sex voice.

Zoro was starting to lose his control. Every sound his hubby makes was like a drug to his system and he wanted more, more of Sanji Blackleg.

He pulled himself away from their kiss and began to take off his clothes. Sanji also did the same with his. Pulling his shirt over his head before helping Zoro with his pants. Once both were only wearing their underwear, they were immediately back on each other's skin as if they've never parted.

Zoro began to shower the blond with everything he had by kissing, nipping, licking every part of his partner's upper body until he reached the pert, peach colored nubs. Zoro then began to concentrate his attention there. Putting one hard nipple into his mouth, sucking and lapping it to full hardness, while pinching the other not so gently using his nails, making Sanji into a writhing mess due to the dual stimulation in mere seconds.

"M-marimo.." Sanji heaved as the ex-Ranger began to nipped his way down his body, "Ah..nngh..." then made a shivered moan when Zoro took his straining erection through his boxers in his mouth.

Liking how responsive the blond was to his every action, Zoro was very much motivated to do more. He ran his tongue along the other's clothed penis and sucked on the heated head before pulling the entire undergarment down using only his teeth. Sanji's length then immediately sprung free from its confines, revealing its excitement only for the other man's eyes to see. Zoro growled in appreciation at the sight that invaded his vision and lovingly took his claim.

He deep throated Sanji to the brink of insanity and began to bobbed his head along the nine inched girth, gag reflex be damned. His tongue teased the prominent vains on the underside of the cook's package and teased the straining head hard, his eyes never left Sanji's face as the other thrashed his head to both sides due to the overwhelming sensation he was having.

"No." The ex-Ranger then scolded when Sanji bit the back of his finger to silenced his moans, "I want none of that." Zoro then retracted the perturbing digit, earning a short whine from the blond, and resumed to where he was.

Zoro wrapped his hand around the base, jerking slightly, as he engulfed the other once more, bobbing in sync with the hand below. Sanji had obviously surrendered to the sensation by now and rendered himself to absolute bliss. Zoro 'Hmm'ed at the exquisite sounds the blond was making, sending vibration all over the manhood he was blowing.

"Z-zoro." He then felt the other's hand ran his locks and stayed there.

Zoro mentained eye contact and immediately got the silent mesage. He took Sanji deep once more before finally letting go with a loud _'Pop'_. He then marvel the panting mess below while nipping the other's milky inner thigh.

"Pass me the lube, will ya _'cook'_?"

Sanji was definitely displeased for his undying endearment, "Do it yourself, bastard." scoffed the blond as he just turned around and laid on his front, hugging a pillow childishly under. His ass was lifted up in the air and legs parted in a good spread.

Zoro couldn't help but chuckle at the other's juvenile behaviour and just did his favor himself but not after giving a quick smack and squeeze on the other's behind. He reached out for the bed side drawer and pulled out a recently used strawberry flavored lubricant. He returned to his cook and began to worship the other's deliciously arousing butt. Sanji, despite supposedly being pissed at him at the moment, had his pinkish cute hole winking at him as if telling him to hurry the fuck up and hurry up he did.

He poured an ample amount of lube on his hand and on Sanji's awaiting heat, eliciting a delicious strangled groan from the blond below. He then spread the liquid on the blond before inserting a lone finger in. Zoro sighed in appreciation as the familiar walls clamped on his intruding finger. He twist and pull before hooking his digit in an angle that drew out an approving hum from Sanji. Zoro continued to repeat the action before adding another finger, all whilst, kissing and nipping on the other's back dimples.

He stretched the other until three fingers were successfully sucked in by Sanji's love hole. He continued to do his work until he deemed it was okay to finally used something far more bigger than his three fingers and with this, he's sure Sanji's stubborness would finally ebbed away.

He pulled his fingers out, smirking as he drew a soft whine from Sanji at the sudden lost. Zoro then grabbed again the bottle of lube lying on his side before pouring another amount of the said liquid onto his hand and took off his remaining clothing, coating his own erected penis evenly. Once done, he lined himself on the cook before delving in in one hard thrust.

"Ah!" Sanji half cried, half moaned at the sudden intrusion, hold on the pillow tightened.

Zoro smirked deeply at this accomplishment and waited for the blond to fully adjust to his proud girth.

While waiting, he busied himself by tracing along the feline like arch of Sanji's spine. He knew any moment, his blond partner would finally be done relaxing and give him the mark. He was admiring how feminine looking the blond's curves were when the signal he had been waiting for came. He pulled his hips out of Sanji's heat before thrusting back in with a full hard force, earning a strangled cry from the 'Bottom' below. He mentained a good rhythm, enjoying the pace at the moment and the delicious sounds the blond was making. Zoro thrust and pull until his hips grew a mind of its own and hasten his savoring pace in abundance. Once he felt the familiar coil in his belly, he gradually lowered his speed and concentrated himself on not coming yet.

After overcoming his near release, Zoro pulled Sanji up until his back was pressed against his chest. Sanji immediately reached for Zoro's nape and remained there while his other held his wrist as they both began to jack him off.

They were like on a dance floor where nothing else matter but their partner. Their speed was as sexual as a sensual dance. Zoro would thrust himself into Sanji, enough to graze his prostate but not really hitting head on, while Sanji on the other hand, would push back and buck his hips, meeting Zoro's hand and length.

They continued like that until they moved on another position where Sanji laid on his side while Zoro straddle his one leg and hooked the other on his broad shoulder. Zoro plunged back into Sanji and returned his attention to the blond's straining erection. Zoro's movements were jerky but precise in hitting that 'special spot' inside the blond. He knew he was doing a great job, other than already being an expert at it, because Sanji was no longer modest in holding his cries of ecstasy. They were like music to his ears. A harmony that would give him an overwhelming completion in the end and he was feeling almost as that. He give a few more powerful thrust before shifting the blond into another position.

He was hovering over Sanji's on his back and spread out form. And by the looks of it, Sanji was almost as undone as him. He was pre-cumming heavily and the tip of his cock was almost glistening red like juicy cherries. He rubbed the leaking slit using his thumb's pad and nail before spreading it all over the other's throbbing length. Sanji mewled and arched at the action before Zoro took passionate claim on his lips as he thrust into him over and over again. Both moaned through the kiss due to the overpowering sensations they were both feeling, and lingered longer into the lip locking as they ravenously savored each other's intricate taste. Once Zoro was partly satisfied in overcoming Sanji, he concentrated his attention to find both their release.

Zoro bended and spread Sanji in a very gymnast like angle just so he could thrust into him to the fullest. He was having no worry if the inhumane position was making the other uncomfortable, for he knew full well that Sanji could pretty much take it. He move his hips back and fort, rolling and thrusting, anything just so he could gain his peak. He opened his eyes, which had unconsciously closed due the euphoric sensation again, and stared down at the writhing man below.

His cook was heaving in the throes of pleasure. Head thrashing to the sides, grip on Zoro's arms tighten, brows knitted in pure ecstasy, and plummed lips erotically parted as he continued to sound his emotions. Zoro then felt the familiar knot in his stomach due to this and he was thankful that it was always caused by the blond. He couldn't think of any other way of ending his thirtieth birthday than to become undone by no other than the only man he had ever love.

_'Sanji..'_

Zoro reached his climax hard and not sooner, his counterpart followed.

"Z-zoro, I'm - I'm..nnggh..Ahh!" Sanji literally cried out his released as he felt the walls of the blond tighten around his spasming length.

Zoro growled at the tight heat that was clamping on his love rod as he continued to ride his remaining orgasm. Once done, he pulled himself out and dropped against the blond man below. Both were silent after that, only the faint sound of regaining breaths can be heard in the entire candle lit room. It was he who first broke the silence that they were currently having.

"Sooo, where's my present, cook?" He asked as he began to rain lazy kisses on the shoulder he was resting on.

He felt the other's facial muscles moved, no doubt he was raising a brow at his sudden inquiry, "What do you mean present? Isn't this enough to consider as such?"

Zoro chuckle at the remark, "No. This is sex, which is a common occurrence in our relationship. So now, where is it?" He slightly raised his upper half and was now looking down at the disbelief look of the other.

There was a stretch after that but Zoro patiently waited for the other to finally give in and hand him his gift. He was sure that this wasn't just it, he was certain of it. Knowing Sanji, he always cajole with love making first before he hands him his main present for his every birthday, and Zoro was always so patient in getting them, always waited until the blond decides it was time to hand it to him. But due to the current situation where he really wants to open his most anticipated gift before his thirtieth birthday ends, he didn't care if the blond wasn't ready to give him his surprise yet. For all he cared was that he wants it and he wants it now. Selfish as it may be, but it was his birthday and being selfish for the only day that solely revolves around him would not really hurt that much. 'Sides, if the blond turned insecure due to the sudden request, which the chances are very slim, he would not have none of it. He would always appreciate anything Sanji had to offer, be it corny or way too overrated, he would accept it wholeheartedly with a bit cherries on top.

He continued to stare down at him with anticipating eyes and grin when the other finally relented with a word 'Pig.' under his breath. But Zoro wasn't offended, better yet, he became triumphant as he moved off of Sanji and let him get his gift.

He shifted himself on the bed where his head rested against the headboard and enjoyed the nude view he was watching. Sanji was walking towards their joint closet with only his birth suit and retrieved a small red box from within. He waited until Sanji was back in his arms again.

"Happy Birthday, you impatient Neanderthal." Sanji greeted as he kissed him on the cheek and handed him his gift before resting his head on his slightly elevated chest.

"Tha~nk you." Zoro took the small box and shook it to listen for its content before deciding to finally open it. There was a black colored collar with a 'Chopper' name embedded on the name tag. At first, he thought that the blond was playing 'naughty' tricks on him but as soon as he notice the small picture from the back, his assumptions change.

On the picture, there was a brown furry puppy developed on it and immediately noticed the same collar that was wrapped around the said puppy's neck. He then connect to and fro before his eyes widen at the realization.

_'They're finally having a dog!'_

He averted his gaze to the now slightly blushing man as he heard him explain, "Know how you always wanted to have a mutt but I am always a jerk about it. But since now that we're married and obviously, I can't give you tiny little marimo babies, I decided that atleast with this, we, especially for YOU, can somehow fill that huge void~"

Enough was said. Zoro was overtaken by the huge sacrifice the blond had made. He knew how Sanji despise having pets, they can be a bit too hassle at times, and yet he was willing to overcome that fact just for his sake, just for _ZORO_. He didn't know what to do anymore other than to show how much he truly love this guy. How madly in love he was still with him and how lucky he felt to have Sanji Blackleg-Roronoa to be his eternal counterpart for life.

And thus, they began another round of love making where Zoro made sure to show his loyalty, devotion and love to the other and that no matter what the odds are, he will never let go of Sanji, ever.

**The End.**

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **How was it? Good? Cliche? Corny? How about my method of writing? Please tell me. I'll take any kind of criticism except about the whole concept of the story. Like I've mentioned earlier, this IS a BL story, so if many racist still ignored that fact, then it's your lost, not mine. So don't go writing me a long compilation of shitty complaints about how you stupidly ignored my warnings and proceeded to your own doom, you insufferable gits!

Umm.. so yeah, thanks again for dropping by, my fellow Yaoi lovers.

Matta ne!

**OMAKE:**

After a couple of rounds of passionate compulation and orgasm, the couple had finally decided to call it a night. Both were entangled together, basking the afterglow of what maybe the best sex they ever did yet. It was Zoro who yet again destroyed that peace.

"Ne," he started but earned a groan from the man he was cuddling.

"Ugh, why are you so talkative today? I'm starting to really miss that silent and arrogant marimo that you once were." complained his relevant other under his arms.

Zoro only chuckled and continued, "Why'd you edited the video? You know how I really love that scene, you were so cute and adorable with your gap ~mmhm.." his words turned into muffle as the blond placed a hand against his mouth.

"Not another word." warned the other, blush prominent on his features.

He couldn't help but burst at the other's flustered face that earned him a couple of bruising hit on his hard chest just to shut up. He tried to stop but it was futile. He knew fully well how Sanji hated that scene. 'That's not me!' The other would always say. But both of them knew that was just a defence. Sanji practically disowned that part of his childhood where he used to have gap and dark stained front teeth due to his sweet tooth and negligence of brushing every night. But that was one of the reason why he love the guy. It just shows that no matter how perfect people view of Sanji, he still had a few flaws under his sleeves and Zoro was willing to accept that part of him. And as the saying goes, 'No one is perfect.'. He for one was no exception of that. He just wish that one day, he could convinced Sanji to realized that too. After all, that's one of the perks of being married, right?

**OWARI**.


End file.
